


Handcuddling

by Mpkorver



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Handholding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpkorver/pseuds/Mpkorver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on page 271. Lalli and Emil are sleeping together and their hands are close. Lalli decides to grab Emil's hand. Emilalli fluff. Also, Lalli is a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuddling

Lalli was resting in a well-deserved sleep in his comfy secure space under Tuuri’s bed, until he half-opened his left eye, sensing something. With his night vision he spotted an object right in front of him. Looking closer, he found out it was a hand, lying protectingly close to his puppy-arms and head. Lalli’s cat eyes told him the hand belonged to Emil, who was sleeping near him. With his mind still halfway in the spirit world, Lalli-cat did some clear deductive reasoning: _the hand belongs to my Emil-human, therefor it’s mine._

Following this logic, he grabbed Emil’s hand and possessively held it with both his hands. The hand was soft and the nails were well manicured, just like one would expect of Emil. Lalli heard a vague snoring coming from Emil’s direction and made a purring sound in return. Then, he got an even better idea. He put the just-obtained hand against his cheek. Usually he didn’t like people touching his face, but this was different. This wasn’t just **any** human, no, this was his Emil-human. Who had soft hands which were nice to touch. Lalli put Emil’s fingertips against his lips, because that gave a nice stimmy feeling. Lalli smiled. He decided he’d be comfortable sleeping like this. He closed his eyes and his mind wandered off into the spirit world again.

\--

The next morning, Emil woke up first. He felt his hand being held and when he opened his eyes he saw an adorable cat-mage nuzzling his hand. Emil chuckled and softly rubbed Lalli’s cheek with his thumb. He reminded himself to ask Tuuri to teach him some certain Finnish words today.


End file.
